Go
by wooster182
Summary: Lives are on hold all over Seattle Grace. It's time for the doctors to stand up and go. The first chapter directly follows 5.01. This is Sloan/Lexie, Cristina/Owen. Please rr!
1. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Each chapter will follow what happened in the coinciding episode. This follows directly after the 5.01 premiere. It will focus on Lexie and Sloan, but it will also feature Alex/Izzie, Erica/Callie, Hunt/Cristina, and maybe George/OC. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

_Best friend_.

That's what George had called her. She was the best friend he had. Why? She was beginning to think that it was because he had slept with or married the rest of his friends.

Lexie shook her head, chiding herself for the negative thought. She was being unfair. The intern had been there for less than a year and she had already slept with Alex Karev and fallen in love with George O'Malley. Maybe they were all destined to create a web of love, lies, and pain. They crashed into each other, fell into bed, and then found someone else to fall into again. Who would she fall for next? Mark Sloan?

She hoped not. He was the most annoying, obnoxious, rude, brutally honest man she had ever met. And yet she wondered why, of all people, she could talk to him more easily than anyone else. Why could she tell him what she thought, how she felt but not George?

And why did Sloan listen? She had seen him time after time berate, belittle, and blatantly ignore her peers. He only talked to women to flirt with them. Was he trying to sleep with her? As she trotted down the stairs towards the file room, she realized that she didn't think he was. He had slept with women like Callie Torres, all of the nurses on staff, and the rumor was that he had been head over heels for Addison Montgomery Shepherd. What would he possibly want with a squeaky clean geek like her?

As odd as her nonrelationship with Dr. Sloan was, he had encouraged and inspired her to finally tell George how she felt. Now that she looked down at the file in her hand, she felt so stupid to have almost done so. Friend. She was his friend. The word kept eating at her all night, worming through her mind and stomach. In reality, she loved that they were close. She loved that he considered her a friend. But she sniffed him for goodness' sakes! She stopped breathing every time he was close. She dreamed about him. She had named their future children. It killed her to think that at the exact moment she was about to tell him that she wanted him, he had seen it as a declaration of their friendship and walked away.

Walking out of the file room, she shut the door behind her, closed her eyes for a moment, and sighed. She felt exhausted. How would she ever survive her internship when all she could think about was another intern?

………………………….

She didn't even know that he was staring at her.

The newly hired nurse who was laughing softly at his flirtations didn't notice that he was really staring at someone else either. He had been walking down the hall when he saw her emerge from the stairwell and go into the file room. He had stopped at the nurse's station to wait for her to come out.

The cute new nurse had obviously not yet been warned about him by the others and had come up to him while he was glaring at the door across the room. He initiated charming chit-chat, but he wasn't even listening to the conversation.

He was wondering why in the hell he was looking at a door wishing he could see through it. He wondered why he was thinking about the sister of his fellow Dirty Mistress Club member.

She was an intern. A naïve, doe-eyed, hopeful intern. An intern in love with the biggest loser of an intern there was.

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Lexie Grey wanted George O'Malley. He was naïve and doe-eyed and hopeful. He was Lexie with a penis and they weren't nearly as attractive traits for him as they were for Lexie.

Damn. Did he just call Lexie attractive?

Of course she was attractive. Any man with two eyes and a heartbeat would agree. But that didn't mean he should be turned on every time she told him to shut up. He shouldn't be trying to do anything to make her tell him again, just so he could watch her lips pucker and move, her eyes spark with anger and agitation and heat.

She was too young and too in love with someone else. What did he care anyway? It wasn't like he wanted her. He just knew she was hot. And smart. And graceful. And he loved her warm smile and her bright eyes.

_No. Stop thinking that_, he chided himself.

Smiling deliciously at the new nurse, he asked, "So, do you want to go to Joe's after work?"

Batting her eyes at him, she said, "I'll meet you there."

"Great."

That night, as he touched her, he tried to pretend that he didn't see Lexie underneath him.

…………………….

She knew it was wrong to still see Denny in her thoughts when things went wrong. She needed to let him go. But as she watched some anonymous brunette cling to Alex, she needed someone, even if he was no longer there.

When did her life become this mess? She had entered Seattle Grace happy and hopeful. Now she was alone and watching the man she wanted feel up a stranger and she didn't even know why. He was never going to let her get close to him, never touch him the way she wanted to.

In some ways, it felt like her spirit had died the day Denny had. She wanted so badly to get that back but as she went into the bathroom and stared into her tired face, she thought that would never happen.

When she left the bathroom, however, she would leave it with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. Look happy. Be happy. Maybe she would eventually feel happy too.

…………………………….

Alex felt like shit. He had decent sex the night before, but he woke up this morning showered with guilt. She had hurt Izzie because she had hurt him. Plain and simple. He didn't want anyone knowing what had happened the night Rebecca left and she told Meredith. He had a right to push her away.

But he had seen her face last night. It cut her. Deep. She wouldn't look at him the same way again. Ever.

As he rolled out of bed, he moaned at his next thought: he didn't deserve for her to.

TBC


	2. Here Comes the Flood

It's been a long while, but this is the next update. Thank you to all who have followed this story. It's been quite a season! I hope to be able to keep up with it. This chapter follows directly after "Here Comes the Flood."

Chapter 2

Mark Sloan drank down his shot of whiskey in one gulp and with a wide smile said, "Gettysburg Address—go."

Lexie Grey's brows furrowed as she chuckled. She adjusted her weight in the barstool. "What makes you think I know the Gettysburg Address?"

More forcefully and cocky, he said, "_Go._"

She rolled her eyes, but said with pride, "Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation…Are you going to make me do this all night?"

He forced back the naughty image her turn of phrase caused and he smiled slowly. "C'mon, this is like a fun drinking game!"

"Fun," she scoffed. "What do I get out of this?"

"You can drive me home, intern," he said jokingly, fueled by the noise and laughter in the bar.

"What a treat," she said sarcastically. Neither noticed how free and bright they looked. "What about you?"

His straightened his back. "What about me?"

Her thumb circling the rim of her glass, she said, "You've got to have some freakish talent, too. What is it?"

Leaning in close, he looked dead straight into her eyes and said in that deep, raspy, classic Mark Sloan seduction voice, "I am the master of giving women mind-blowing orgasms." Her mouth opened slightly and she was taken aback. He shifted back in his stool away from her. "Relax, Grey. I don't hit on pathetic interns in love with other pathetic interns."

She relaxed, her shoulders slumping and she laughed. "Someday, I'm going to make you stop calling me pathetic."

He looked down at his empty glass. He needed a refill badly. "Someday, intern, is not today. I'll let you know when you stop being pathetic."

She raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her drink. "I can't wait for the memo."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before he left. He studied her features—the way her hand held her cup, the loose strand of hair brushing her cheek, the sadness and determination in her eyes. She was one hell of a woman.

……………………………

"Hello," Alex said, then went into the house. He had to believe he could look Izzie in the eyes and tell her hello, that he could have a fresh start, that she could give him another chance. His patient had luck on his side, maybe even fate. Why couldn't he?

Going into the kitchen, he set his bag down on a chair and washed his hands. He flipped the light switch on and went to the refrigerator. He took out several ingredients and put them on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Izzie asked as she walked into the room.

"You're always baking for everyone else," he said, his back to her as he cracked eggs into a bowl. "I thought I'd make you some muffins."

She shook her head in disbelief. "At 1:00 at night?"

He shrugged. "I'm not tired. No one's sleeping. Why not?"

Refusing to smile, she walked over to the counter. "You're doing it wrong."

Giving her a sideways glance, he smirked. "How do you screw up muffins?"

A smile started to break across her face. "By doing what you're doing. Here, let me help you." She took the bowl from his and started whisking the eggs. "Could you get me the milk?"

"I should have known you would be a control freak over your muffins, too," he grumbled lovingly.

"_I'm _the control freak?" she said, now a full smile brightening her face.

"Just stir the eggs, Stevens."

They stood in silence as they prepared the ingredients. Finally, she looked over at the serious, handsome man next to her. "I never told anyone about that night, not even Meredith."

He kept staring at his hands, not looking up at her as he said, "I know."

There was pleading in her voice when she said, "Then why have you given me such crap?"

His voice was a near whisper as he said, "It takes me a while to figure things out."

Pouring the mix into the pan to put in the oven, she said, "Don't take so long next time."

He watched her as she moved about the kitchen. "I'll try."

……………………………..

Cristina woke with a start. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the bed and cursed. This was the third time this week that a dream had woken her up.

She kept seeing him.

Owen Hunt. McArmy. McBadass. Her own personal McDreamy, which she never thought she wanted. But the way he had saved her—picked her up, stitched her wound—the way he kissed her, those images weren't going away. Every night, she dreamed about his strong hand on the back of her head, his passionate mouth against hers. She hadn't met a man so full of life since…She had never met a man quite like Hunt.

But he was gone. He wasn't coming back. She needed to stop dreaming about him. Looking at the phone, she made herself smile. She picked it up and dialed the number she knew by heart. "Hey, Mer," she said, "what's new with the Ellis Files?"

She talked herself into forgetting with the only victim being Derrick Shepherd's sleep pattern.

TBC


	3. There's No I in Team

I skipped the third episode because it's mainly filler where we are concerned. So this chapter follows "There's No I in Team." Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 3

"I care about you. I care about you. I care about you."

Alex's lips came down on Izzie's hard. He couldn't reciprocate the words, but he could the feelings, and he poured all of his pain and love into her. He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist, his hips rubbing seductively against hers. Their tongues met and they both moaned leisurely. It had been so long since either of them had something they wanted. And they wanted each other, more than either ever realized.

She followed as he pulled her to the bed, lying on his back and she fell on top of him. Her blonde hair fell around his face and he could smell the flowery scent of her shampoo. He sipped and licked and kissed her face, taking in every inch that he could find.

Breathing hard, she kissed his neck, nipping at his shoulder with her teeth. She sat up to take off her shirt and then he grabbed her waist with his hands and flipped them over so that his legs straddled her hips. He took off his black undershirt and she rubbed her hands over his solid chest.

"Izzie," he breathed. He ran his hand lovingly from the middle of her breasts to her navel. "Tell me again."

Her blue eyes looked deep into his. "I care about you, Alex."

He groaned and came down to meet her lips. Shuffling his legs so that he could kick off his pants, he pulled down hers as well and rested between her legs. Grabbing a condom from the nightstand, he put it on and entered her tenderly and slowly. Her chin rose, her head digging into the pillow as she cried softly.

They made love that night, feeling for the first time that they were together exactly how and when they wanted to be. They were finally together, close, and they cared for each other.

…………………………………..

Cristina wanted a real man and now she saw him—the man literally of her dreams. He was already back from war. She didn't know why he was there, but she could feel a relief, knowing he was there.

She felt the urge as she stood silently in the bar to go to him, to have a drink, to take him home like Meredith would have done, like she had done with Derrick. But she couldn't. She wasn't as sure of herself as she had been before she met Burke. Burke had been a man, but somehow, she didn't feel like as much of a woman.

She hoped that he would turn his head, that he would see her. He would smile at her, remembering how he kissed her and he would wave her over, asking her to sit down. He would tell her why he was there and that he had missed her while he was gone. He would say that he was staying and that he wanted to see more of her, wanted to kiss her longer.

But he didn't. He never saw her. She walked out of the bar and back to Burke's old apartment—her apartment—alone, wondering if she'd ever see him again. She hoped that she would.

In her dreams that night, she did.

………………………………..

Owen took another gulp of his drink. He smiled. It was nice to let the sounds of the bar drowned out the memories replaying over and over in his mind. He liked the distraction.

For some reason, he liked that he was back in Seattle. He just couldn't remember why. Whatever happened, it had been before. Before the attack, before the trauma.

As he stared into his scotch, a face started to form. It was a woman. He could see her curly black hair. He could feel the urge to cup the back of her head so that her hair fell around his hand. She had smooth, olive skin. But it was her eyes that haunted him the most. They were nearly black but were so bright that they made his breath stick in his chest. They moved him and he wasn't even sure why.

But that was before. Before. He hoped that he would see her again. He wanted to remember. He wanted to know why this woman had such a pull on him. He wanted to know her.

He was there now. He was starting work that Monday. He knew somehow he would see her again. Something inside made him want this woman to help him with the after.

……………………………………..

"Screw you, Dr. O'Malley," Lexie said. As she walked away, she breathed heavily. It wasn't the confession she had planned to give him, but a weight felt as though it fell from her shoulders. But a new weight had just been put on.

How could she have been that stupid? George had never noticed her. For all of his words about them being such close friends—best friends—he didn't even give her a first thought. George O'Malley was always her first thought. He had been for months. And even though they lived together, he barely knew she existed.

What was worse was how big of a fool she had exposed herself to be in front of everyone. Everyone knew how head over heels she was. She had decorated his damn locker even! Mark Sloan definitely knew. She grimaced at the thought of how much crap he was going to give her over this.

She knew she had chores to do but she couldn't control herself. She felt rage and hurt and embarrassment so much so that she found the first supply room that wasn't occupied by frisky interns and nurses and locked herself in. Sitting in a wheelchair, she put her head in her hands and cried.

……………………………..

Mark stood by the nurses' station to get his daily supply of gossip. He would never admit it, but he did love to know all of the juicy details of the hospital. _I'm such a chick_, he admonished, but made no attempt to leave. Watching as three nurses walked towards him, he could hear "Grey," "O'Malley," and "screw" while the wide-eyed nurses gasped and laughed.

His face dropped. So, O'Malley had finally wised up and let Grey in—well, the other way around really. He nearly snarled at the thought. The man had good taste: Grey, Torres, Stevens and now apparently the other Grey, but the idiot didn't know what to do with them after he had them. How did that screw up land so many hot women in this hospital? And what was wrong with Mark that he couldn't do the same?

It made him sick, but he refused to think of why. Grumbling, he said, "So when did this happen? In the on-call room? You'd think Grey would be better than that."

The nurses overheard him. One cocked her head to the side, saying, "Sir, what did you say?"

His head whipped up and he realized that they had heard him. He shrugged and tried to look deadpan as he said, "I just thought Lexie Grey had more sense than to sleep with intern repeat George O'Malley."

Olivia, who happened to be one of the nurses, bristled at his words. "I think you're mistaken, Dr. Sloan."

He scoffed. "I am?"

Another nurse nodded and said quickly, "Yes, Dr. O'Malley and Dr. Grey didn't sleep with each other—as far as we all know."

He stopped. "They didn't?"

She shook her head. "No, Dr. Grey got incredibly angry in the locker room and told him to screw himself. Apparently she was angry that he didn't try to choose her as his intern."

He nodded. He could understand the insult in that. "Thank you, ladies. You are as helpful as ever."

As Mark walked away, Olivia said, "I don't understand why everyone expects George to like Lexie Grey anyway. What's so special about her?"

Mark took two steps back to the station. "I'm sorry, nurse. What did you say?" he asked, looming over her.

Her face paled. "Nothing, sir."

He smiled mirthlessly. "Good." He walked away, relieved. It was about time she stood up for herself. As he had told her before, he wondered why she had no problem expressing herself to him but was such a meek mouse around O'Malley and pretty much everyone else. Why was she so different around him? Did she hate him so much that she didn't care? He doubted that. She was too friendly with him.

She was so much like her sister but yet so different. She was brilliant, but not as opinionated. Beautiful, but not as assertive. She was Little Grey to Meredith's Big Grey. He liked that about her.

He hoped that she was okay. He could see how much she liked George. She must be pretty upset. Asking around, he found someone who had seen her go into a supply closet. Finding the right one, he tapped on it lightly. There was no answer. He tried the door but it was locked. "Little Grey," he said into the door. "I know you're in there. Let me in."

"Go away, Dr. Sloan," she said on a wheeze.

"If I go away, how can I congratulate you on your epiphany today?" _Open the door, open the door, open the door._

Oh, great. He knew. The one person she didn't want knowing about this meltdown knew. "Shut up," she shot back.

He smiled, laughing softly. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her telling him to shut up. "C'mon, Little Grey. You can't hide in there all night. Who's going to help me with my surgery?"

A few seconds later, the door unlocked and opened. She peeked her head out. "Surgery?"

His smile became wider. "Yeah, surgery. It's a good one, too." He took a tissue from the cart near the door, saying, "Here, clean yourself up and get ready to scrub in."

Letting out a breath, she wiped her face. "Thank you."

Waving his hand, he said in a deep voice, "Don't thank me."

Shaking her head, her ponytail went from side to side. "Why are you doing this?"

His blue eyes looked her squarely and firmly in the eyes. "Because you're not pathetic anymore."

Sniffing, she laughed. She stepped out of the closet and let the door shut behind her.

TBC


End file.
